


Bumble bee and Coffee

by huvudrollen



Series: The many adventures of Deanna and Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Guinea Pig, Castiel and Bees, Castiel and Cats, Coffee Shops, Cute lesbians falling in love, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean, Female Dean Winchester, Femslash, Hot Chocolate, tiny lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt by lostin-neverland on tumblr </p>
<p>the obligatory coffee shop story in which i buy my hot chocolate with cinnamon whenever i feel bad and the cute barista starts drawing little pictures on my cup to make me smile and it always works so i come on days when i don’t actually feel sad AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumble bee and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and unbetad and stuff so be prepared for grammar that can be bad at some places.

It had become somewhat of a routine for her. Every time she felt sad she went to the coffee shop across the street. ”Bumble bee and coffee” had opened up just a year ago and Deanna must admit that they sold the best hot chocolate and pastries in the world

The first time she went to the coffee shop was after she had broken up with her girlfriend of three years, Lisa. It had been nasty with lots of fighting and crying. But after spending a month or so watching old reruns of full house and friends on tv, she was ready to get out of the house! 

Her first impression of the coffee shop was that it smelled very good. The smell of coffee and newly baked pastries filled the air when she stepped into Bumble bee and Coffee for the first time. It was very late in the evening and there were only a few customers here and there enjoying different cakes and pastries in playful colors. Deanna looked around, the walls were painted in warm yellow color and sunflowers could be found in a vase on every table. She made her way to the side of the coffee shop where a brown haired barista stood excitedly by the cashier. 

”Hello, welcome to bumble bee and coffee, what will it be for you a fine evening like this ?” the barista asked. 

Deanna looked at her and then down on her name tag which read Castiel next to a small drawing of a happy bumble bee. 

”What do you recommend Cast-ti-el ?” Deanna asked

”Its Castiel” she said and smiled before going back into her work role ”If i were you i would try our hot chocolate and a piece of pecan pie, apparently i make a killer pie and hot chocolate” she said and looked at her knowingly 

Deanna brightened up 

”Well then, Pecan pie and hot chocolate it is Cas!” she said 

”I barely know you and you are already giving me nicknames” Castiel said as she went to work on the hot chocolate   
”Problem with that ?” Deanna asked 

Castiel poured up the hot chocolate into a paper mug and took up a tube of spray cream 

”No not at all” she said 

Deanna smirked slightly and decided to go and take a seat 

5 minutes later Castiel came with the cup of hot chocolate and the pecan pie 

”I hope everything will please you” she said 

Deanna noticed that she was quiet proud over her creation before she disappeared.

And she had every right to be. 

Deanna noticed how Castiel had frown a happy bumble bee eating a piece of pie. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. 

The next time she came to the coffee shop was after her bike had gotten stolen. Deanna chatted with Castiel for a bit before ordering the same thing as last time. This time it was a drawing of a guinea pig happily eating grass in the sun 

Deanna came to Bumble bee and Coffee more and more. Even when she didn't feel sad. She chatted more and more with Castiel for every time she visited the coffee shop. Castiel told her that she owned the coffee shop together with her big brother Gabriel but that he had no interest in it so it was mostly her shop. She lived in the apartment over the shop together with her guinea pigs Crowley and Metatron and her cat Uriel. 

Deanna always looked at her fondly every time she told her something from her life. The way her blue eyes truly shined of life and excitement. The way she put locks of her long dark brown hair behind her ear. The way she smiled when Dean laughed at her jokes. The way she always left cute drawings of cats and guinea pigs on Deannas coffee cup 

Woah

She might be falling in love with this girl

They were sitting together at a table in the corner of the room together. The shop had closed many hours ago but Castiel still sat with Deanna, telling stories and looking at her in that way. Like she loved her. 

Castiel were in the middle of drawing on Deannas cup and telling a story about how her guinea pig Crowley once escaped from his cage when Deanna decided to ask her.

”….and then i finally found Crowley under my couch and gosh what a sca-” 

”Would you like to go out with me sometime ?” Deanna asked

Castiel gasped loudly 

There were silence for a few seconds before she answered 

”I thought you would never ask!”


End file.
